


The Vervé Elixir

by etymolodrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Forced Bonding, Forced Proximity, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Magical Accidents, Magical Bond, Magical Theory, Mutual Pining, OTPshipper98, Oblivious, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pining Harry Potter, Potions, Potions Accident, Potions Theory, based on her meme fic lol, draco cant stop insulting harry because he doesnt know how to cope with his feelings, harry is clumsy and cant stop thinking about draco, inspired by OTPshipper98
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etymolodrarry/pseuds/etymolodrarry
Summary: Harry had no idea that such a small brewing error could make such a huge difference.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Halves of a Whole Idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330856) by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98). 



“How many drops?” Harry hovered the dropper of snail slime over his potion, glancing at the neighboring desk, where Draco Malfoy was idly stirring his potion wandlessly.

Ron squinted at the open potions textbook that laid between them. “Three,” he said.

Harry carefully filled the dropper, forcing himself to concentrate. The book had emphasized the need to be precise—too much snail slime would drastically change the properties of the potion.

“Merlin, Potter,” Draco’s drawl came from the desk next to him. “Your potions technique is so poor that I’m impressed that you’ve made it this far without becoming disfigured.”

Harry shook his head and focused on counting the drops.

_One…two…_

“On second thought, perhaps you already _have."_

_Fuck._

Harry’s heart skipped a beat when the whole dropper of snail slime fell into the cauldron, and he only had a split second to shove Ron aside and shield him from the ensuing explosion with his body. 

The cauldron shattered, spraying Harry’s body with thick, scalding liquid. The force of the explosion knocked him to the ground, leaving him in a puddle of potion sludge. 

When he regained his bearings, the whole class was watching with wide eyes. Harry merely gave two thumbs up and a grunt that was supposed to mean, _don’t worry, I’m fine._

He stood up carefully, wincing as his burnt skin stretched painfully. He had barely eased himself into a standing position when an excruciating pain struck him in the chest, and his vision went black. 

* * *

“—can’t even go a _single year_ without some miraculous feat of magic occurring within your vicinity. I bet this was your plan all along. Don’t think I didn’t hear you _specifically_ ask Weasley how many drops of snail slime—”

Harry blinked, his eyes bleary with sleep as he attempted to get a look at his surroundings. He was clearly in the hospital wing—the white bed he was in being a dead giveaway—but he couldn’t discern any other details, as his glasses were missing. Mercifully, he noticed, his skin was healed—he’d be in a _lot_ of pain otherwise.

“—was needed, or are you going to claim that this is his fault? Because—”

Malfoy was clearly in the bed next to his; no one else was capable of complaining so much. _Why_ he was in the hospital wing, though, was a mystery. 

“—even _Weasley_ is more competent than you at potions, Potter, so don’t even try to swing that with me. You’re _insufferable,_ the way you—”

 _“Merlin,_ Malfoy, shut up!” Harry snapped, looking around for his glasses. There, on the nightstand—no, that was a quill. “Where the hell are my glasses?” He grumbled.

“Oh, good, you’re awake,” Madam Pomfrey greeted cheerfully, hurrying over to his bed. “Here you go, dear,” she carefully put his glasses on his face for him. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine, I guess,” Harry frowned at the sticky slime that still coated his skin. “Why am I sticky?”

“I’m afraid I can’t remove the potion residue with magic,” she said apologetically. “So there’s nothing I can do about that, short of giving you a sponge bath.” She gave him a sympathetic look when he winced. “So you’ll have to wash it off yourself once I discharge you. Just soap and water should do the trick.”

“So…” Harry frowned, feeling like he was missing something. “Why are _you_ here?” He looked to Malfoy.

“Well,” Madam Pomfrey clasped her hands together. “As I was telling Mr. Malfoy, here, the potion you were brewing in class isn’t just _any_ potion. The Vervé Elixir—the potion that enhances the strength of your magic—has the same base as the Connectivity Draught. The primary difference between the two potions is the amount of snail slime in each potion. Do you see what I mean?”

“So…” He paused. “I brewed the Connectivity Draught instead?”

She nodded. “Exactly. The excess of snail slime created a very potent version of the potion, actually. The Connectivity Draught is normally used when a wizard has, for whatever reason, lost their connection to their magical core. As a result, your altered potion has intertwined your magical core with Mr. Malfoy’s. Because the magical core is strongly associated with thought, I believe your cores connected because you were either looking at or thinking about Mr. Malfoy just before the explosion.” 

Harry’s heart sank as he realized this wasn’t going to be a quick trip to the hospital wing.

“The good news is,” Madam Pomfrey added cheerfully, “is that it seems like your original Vervé Elixir wasn’t very potent to begin with. Thus, the connection between your cores should only last three days or so. Of course, the favorable outcome would be if you hadn’t brewed your potion correctly at _all,_ but we can’t change the past.”

Harry frowned, unsure whether he should be happy that he’d managed to brew most of the potion correctly, or embarrassed that it hadn’t been very strong. “So much for an uneventful school year,” he grumbled. 

“That’s what I thought you’d say, you _stupid fucking Gryffindor,”_ Malfoy snapped.

“Language!” Madam Pomfrey reprimanded sharply. 

“This is _literally_ your fault for insulting me during class,” Harry rolled his eyes. As much as he hated to admit it, it wasn’t _entirely_ true, because Harry was already thinking about him before Malfoy had even insulted him. There was just something about Malfoy during potions class—the way the steam flushed his skin and left his hair in loose curls… 

“If I were you, I’d stop arguing,” she said, “because you’re going to be stuck together for awhile.”

Harry blinked. _What the fuck._ Beside him, Draco seemed to be having a similar reaction. 

“You two need to stay in close proximity of each other _at all times_ until the bond fades on its own.”

 _“Why?”_ Malfoy demanded. “Why can’t you just remove the bond now?”

“It’s due to the mechanics of the Connectivity Draught, I’m afraid,” she answered. “The bond can’t be removed manually. Normally, once a connection is established, a secondary potion would be taken in order to solidify it. Without taking this potion, the new bond will simply fade. So all you have to do is wait.”

“So why the hell can’t we just _…not_ be next to each other? What would even happen?” Harry asked..

“You _idiot,”_ Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Don’t you know _anything_ about core theory?”

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips at Harry’s foul language. “Be nice,” she told Malfoy. “Mr. Potter, both of your cores are far too volatile at this point. If we separate you, you risk damaging your cores irreparably. Which, I might add, would be horrifically painful.”

Harry swallowed, glancing at Malfoy to see how he was taking this. Malfoy merely looked resigned to their situation as he rested his head on his hand. 

“Well,” Madam Pomfrey cast a few diagnostic charms on Harry. “You’re all good to go; Professor McGonagall will be here soon to bring you to your temporary living arrangements. 

Harry made a face. He hadn’t considered that his predicament would result in him _living_ with _Malfoy._ He supposed it wouldn’t be _entirely_ unbearable—that is, if Malfoy decided to be anything but insufferable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some etymology behind the Vervé Elixir:
> 
> The Vervé Elixir is a potion that temporarily strengthens your magic by enhancing your magical core-"verve" means "vigor, vitality, energy," and I added the accent bc I thought it sounded cool LMAO 
> 
> (also the reason the Vervé Elixir and the Connectivity Draught have such similar recipes is bc they both involve the magical core lol)


	2. Chapter 2

“This is a _wonderful_ opportunity for you, boys,” Professor McGonagall gushed as she led them to the east wing of the school. “It’ll set a good example for inter-house cooperation, and perhaps you’ll finally learn to get on well with each other.”

Draco grumbled to himself as she prattled on, making a face at Potter, but smiled and nodded enthusiastically when she looked over at him. 

Their room was a smaller version of the eighth year dormitories, with only two beds instead of the usual five. They had their own bathroom, of course, as well as two desks and a tiny fireplace in the corner. 

“The house elves already brought your things,” she told them. Sure enough, Draco’s trunk was already placed at the end of one of the beds. 

As soon as McGonagall left the room, Draco rounded on Potter.

“Look at the situation you’ve got us in!” He fumed. “If you had just had an _ounce_ of competence, this never would have—”

Instead of arguing, Potter merely rolled his eyes and went to his trunk. “That’s great, Malfoy,” he pulled out fresh clothes and a bottle of muggle shower gel. “But I need to shower.” He stood up and went towards the bathroom.

“Just use a fucking cleaning charm, Potter,” Draco snapped.

“Are you _deaf?_ Pomfrey said I can’t get the potion off with magic!”

Draco huffed. “This is _bullshit.”_ He turned to walk away, just as Harry opened the door to go into the bathroom. 

He only managed a few steps before he felt a searing pain in chest, his hearing fading to a mere ringing as he crumpled to the floor.

At the sound of his shout, Potter hurried out of the bathroom. “Draco! Are you okay?” 

“What the _hell_ was that?” Draco wheezed. The pain was gone—it’d disappeared as soon as Harry was within a few feet of him.

“Pomfrey _said_ it would be painful for us to separate!” Potter pointed out, exasperated. 

_“Fuck,_ that hurt,” Draco groaned as he stood up. 

“Are you okay?” Potter asked, and his worry only served to make Draco more annoyed.

“I’m _fine,”_ he grumbled. “Are _you_ okay?” he asked begrudgingly.

“I mean, yeah,” Potter frowned. “It hurt, but not that bad,” he shook his head. “But I have a pretty high pain tolerance.” 

“Yeah, great, we all know you’re _better_ than us, Potter,” Draco said snidely.

He huffed. “It’s only because I’ve _experienced_ a lot of pain, asshole. Not because I’m better than you.”

“Oh, right,” Draco answered. “Your superiority is a separate trait—my mistake.”

“Just shut up and let me shower, will you?”

“Fine,” he sighed. “I’ll cover my eyes, I guess.” _I just have to sit in the bathroom and cover my eyes. Genius, right?_

Draco sat on the floor, his back to the shower and his hands over his eyes while Potter quickly showered. It was fine—that is, until Potter opened the cap of his body wash and squirted what sounded like a generous amount into his palm.

_Fuck._

Draco really thought he was over his childhood crush on Potter—well, he couldn’t exactly call it a _childhood_ crush, given how recent it was. 

_This is fine. This is fine._ He did his best to block out the sounds of the shower, eventually resorting to Occlumency techniques to clear his mind. _Just don’t think about him. Don’t think—oh fuck, now he’s getting out of the shower._

Draco carefully stood up, his hands still covering his eyes. He bit the inside of his cheek as he heard Potter drying himself off with a towel. Potter was _right_ behind him, _naked,_ drying himself off with a towel.

_Merlin, I better not get a fucking boner. I can’t handle that right now I simply CANNOT, okay this is fine, just focus on something else. Think about Grandmother. Think about—_

“This is fucking _weird_ with you hiding your eyes like that.” Potter said from over his shoulder. “You’re making this _so_ much more awkward than it needs to be.”

Draco immediately lowered his hands, hoping Potter wouldn’t notice his reluctance. That might make him suspicious.

He blinked, and quickly averted his eyes at the sight of Potter wearing _just a towel._ Even worse, Draco thought, was that he was _naked_ under the towel. 

Fucking hell, he was _hot. What the FUCK._

“Are you going to shower now?” Potter asked. “To get it over with.”

“Absolutely _not,”_ Draco spat. “No.” 

He sighed. “I get that this _sucks,_ Malfoy, and we hate each other and shit, but _you’re making it so fucking awkward.”_

“I just enjoy my privacy, thank you,” Draco sniffed.

Potter raised an eyebrow. "Privacy? What _privacy?”_ He laughed. “You literally _always_ shower with the other Slytherins in the quidditch locker rooms after practice!” 

He raised his eyebrows. “How the _hell_ do you know that?”

“I just—” Potter shook his head. “I like going to other houses’ practices. They’re neat.”

“There’s _no_ reason for you to notice where I shower,” Draco pointed out.

His eyes widened at the implication of what he just said. “I mean, I only paid attention because I wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything sketchy again—” he swallowed. “Not—not that I don’t think you haven’t _changed,_ of course! Because you have, it’s just that—that I wanted to make sure you were okay, like—what if someone was using you, again?”

Draco stared at him, trying to understand what Potter was saying. 

“I’m just—just worried about everyone’s safety.” He cleared his throat. “Yours included. Not that I actually give a damn about you,” he added quickly. “I just…don’t wish you ill. Not anymore.”

Draco blinked. “So you watch me shower,” he said slowly, “because you _care_ about me.” 

Panic flitted across Potter’s face, and he quickly turned and hurried out of the bathroom. “Let’s get ready for dinner,” he said.

Draco followed close behind. “I don’t need food, I need _answers."_ He needed to know _why_ Potter was paying attention to him like that—and he needed a better reason than _‘I care about your safety.’_

Potter was about to open his trunk when the door to their room abruptly swung open. 

_“WHAT THE FUCK, YOU GUYS?”_ Pansy kicked the door open and marched in, followed by Goyle, Blaise, Weasley, and Granger.

Granger rounded on Potter. “What the _hell_ were you thinking?”

Potter backed away, raising his hands in defense. Granger was wandless. Despite being wandless, Granger still managed to leave Potter cowering. 

“What the fuck happened?” Pansy demanded, and from behind her, Blaise mouthed _‘she’s mad,’_ to Draco.

 _Why_ she was mad, Draco had no idea. In fact, he didn’t understand why _any_ of them were mad—after all, _they_ weren’t the one in this predicament.

“Harry,” Weasley asked over the volume of everyone’s arguing. “Are you _aware_ that you’re only wearing a towel?”

The sudden realization flashed across Potter’s face, as if he’d somehow forgotten that he wasn’t clothed.

Blaise pinched the bridge of his nose just as Goyle spoke up.

“Can we please discuss this over dinner?” 

The room fell silent, just in time for Goyle’s stomach to growl loudly.

“Just get dressed, Potter,” Blaise said in exasperation. “So we can have dinner before Goyle starves.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some etymology behind the Vervé Elixir:
> 
> The Vervé Elixir is a potion that temporarily strengthens your magic by enhancing your magical core-"verve" means "vigor, vitality, energy," and I added the accent bc I thought it sounded cool LMAO 
> 
> (also the reason the Vervé Elixir and the Connectivity Draught have such similar recipes is bc they both involve the magical core lol)


End file.
